


La Profezia

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, COW-T!verse, Gen, Pre-OT3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Shannen e Langley erano molto eccitati quel giorno. Finalmente erano al terzo anno della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e potevano iniziare le lezioni di Divinazione!





	La Profezia

Shannen e Langley erano molto eccitati quel giorno. Finalmente erano al terzo anno della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e potevano iniziare le lezioni di Divinazione!  
Molti la reputavano una materia inutile e sciocca, ma era obbligatoria, per cui non ci potevano fare tanto. Da quanto avevano capito, però, durante quella che la professoressa chiamava “meditazione”, era possibile perdersi in sonore ronfate e centellinare dell’ottimo tè. Insomma, bastava solo un briciolo di senso d’adattamento e tutto sembrava più bello. Inoltre l’ambiente della Torre di Astroniomia era sempre molto scuro, l’ideale per Langley, che, viste le sue segretissime radici, non amava particolarmente i posti bene illuminati.  
Insieme agli altri studenti del loro anno, camminarono fino a giungere all’aula, e quando vi entrarono, notarono subito che qualcosa non tornava. Quella schizzata della professoressa Manila non sembrava essere sola. Accanto a lei c’era una ragazza Ravenclaw dai tratti gentili e i colori delicati del cielo d’estate e dei campi di grano. Era molto carina... decisamente bombabile, direbbe Langley. Sperarono solo che non fosse sua consanguinea, altrimenti i segni della pazzia si sarebbero ritrovati anche nel suo DNA e sarebbe stato un peccato.  
Con sguardo assente, la docente sembrava osservare gli alunni che arrivavano, ma appena Shannen e Langley si fecero avanti, ella si alzò in piedi. «Sono loro!», disse con un caldo sorriso, avanzando verso i due, i quali si girarono indietro, sperando davvero che non stesse parlando con loro. Era la prima volta che avevano lezione con lei, quindi non potevano essere già in punizione.  
Purtroppo, però, Manila ce l’aveva proprio con loro due.  
«Signor Shannen, signor Langley», li chiamò.  
Bene, già sapeva i loro nomi, fantastico...  
A Langley venne un dubbio atroce. Non è che quella stramba, con i suoi poteri, li aveva beccati mentre facevano le loro cosacce in biblioteca?!  
Addio punti...  
«Vorrei presentarvi mio figlio, Celes», disse loro, invitando il figliO (?!) ad avvicinarsi. «È appena stato iscritto qui a Hogwarts e vorrei che segga al tavolo con voi».  
«Madre...», sibilò Celes a disagio.  
Shannen fece per rimostrare, ma l’altro fu più veloce. «Certamente! Vieni con noi, Celes!», disse il Gryffindor, prendendo il Ravenclaw per mano e conducendolo al tavolo là vicino. Shannen li guardò da lontano e si sistemò la cravatta verde-argento, sentendo poi la voce della professoressa di Divinazione sospirare un "Grandi cose, grandi dolori". Lo Slytherin si giro verso lei, curioso, e vide i suoi occhi ribaltati, mentre profetizzava con voce cupa e distorta: «Grandi cose farete voi tre, se riuscirete a sopportare grandi sofferenze. Non permettete che nessuno vi divida... Divisi siete deboli, assieme siete forti, ma uniti sarete invincibili».  
Il ragazzo tremò appena. «Ehm, Professoressa Manila?», la chiamò, scuotendola appena da una spalla, e lei tornò in sé con un profondo respiro, come se qualcuno l’avesse afferrata per i capelli rosa e portata fuori dall’acqua dove stava affogando.  
Sorrise, come se nulla fosse successo. «Vada pure a sedersi, signor Shannen», disse, e il ragazzo ne approfittò per eclissarsi, fuggendo da Langley e dal figlio – sicuramente gay – della psicopatica, senza notare il sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra di lei. Manila era felice che, finalmente, dopo tanto cercare, il figlio avesse trovato degli amici fidati con i quali poter attraversare l’inferno che sarebbe stata la sua vita.

 

  
Fine  
XShade-Shinra

 

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al COW-T 8, W8, M1: COW-T!verse


End file.
